'The EITC Lord' Issue 1
The EITC Lord Magazine Issue 1 Contents: News EITC Fashion Latest from London Q&A News Section 1. Breaking news: Is Leon back? 2. Tea prices on the rise 3. Tremors felt on Padres Breaking news: Is Leon back? Several weeks ago saw the conclusion of one of the most bloody wars in EITC history, known as the Great War or to others as the Second Great EITC Civil War. Most had thought it had come to its conclusion with the death of Leon, the instigator of the war, but recently, rumors have sprouted that Leon is truly back, and not just as an impostor like Four Finger Frank or anything like that. Reports say that Leon was seen on Tortuga not too long ago, but not in the form of imitators. He was in his original persona, Captain Leon. Already treaties have been signed, troops trained and armies prepared in the anticipation of the return of one of the most infamous men in the Caribbean. Several people were interviewed who were on Leon's friend list testifying that he was back. As scary as that prospect is, there is a possibility that Leon might not attmept to retake the EITC. Some say he's ' turned a new leaf ' while others believe he will still stab anyone in the back on his attempted climb back to the top. While rumors and reports are still coming in, only time will tell what course Leon takes if the reports are correct and he is truly back. Tea prices on the rise Tea, the most consumed beverage in the EITC. But will rising prices mean only the high brass can afford it? The price of tea is usually modest, but some people are saying that will change soon. With more and more tariffs and taxes being laid on inports and exports (especially on tea) economists are predicting an increase in the price of tea by a large margin. Pirate raids on EITC supply ships, including ships that carry massive amounts of tea, will reduce supplies and drive up the price even more. For now we can only hope that tea may continue to be avalible for all members of the EITC. Tremors felt on Padres Everyone knows about the towering cone of the Padres volcano and the occasional earthquakes it emits. But there are reports of increased volcanic activity. More tremors then ever before are said to be felt. Critics say that the volcano has always been a little volitile, but never a real danger. Still some believe that the volcano may be a ticking time bomb, getting closer and closer to the explosion. Reports also state that more then usual lava has been flowing from the volcano as of late. No proof is known as to if the volcano might erupt any time soon. But we should all keep on our watch and be ready in case an eruption does occur. EITC Fashion Section 1.New Ideas for Spring 2.Could the True EITC Outfits Finally be Here? 3.EITC Best Dressed New Ideas for Spring Spring is in the air, with valentines day and other events people are starting to try outfit new outfits and clothes. Although the classic EITC outfit can never be beat, here are some ideas for off-duty outfits for spring. (Sorry for the inconvenience but screenshots are not avalible at the moment due to recent technical difficulties on Pirates Online) 1. Try replacing the normal EITC jacket with the Evening Jacket for some added color. 2.Put on the evening jacket as stated above but also add the Long or Short Treasure Shirt and the Sail Trousers for a well matched outfit of red. Tips for substitution of the EITC outfit if you don't have it yet 1.If you have not done the barbossa quest yet here is a list of clothes that are a good outfit if you don't have the full EITC one yet. Admiral Hat, Dingy Long Coat, Embellished Vest, Dealer Shirt, Black or Grayish Pants of Some Kind, Wallop Boots. Could the True EITC Outfits Finally be Here? Is it possible? Could POTCO be making the true EITC outfits for sale from the pedlars soon? Some people say that it is very possible, and that the Navy outfits will come along with them. If the EITC outfits do come out it would be one of the most important news in EITC fashion. Apart from the rumors and such, nobody really knows for sure if they will be coming out in the near future, if at all. Recent inquiries state that although there is a massive demand for the outfits, POTCO might not actually ever let players wear them. However, if they do ever come out, it would be a great day for the EITC. We can only hope that POTCO will put them for sale sometime in the near future. EITC Best Dressed (Sorry for the inconvenience but the 'EITC Best Dressed' section is not avalible at the moment due to recent technical difficulties on Pirates Online) Latest from London 1.Cooking 2.Technology Cooking Recipes 1.Indian Pudding 2.Apple Crumble Indian Pudding A recipe originally from the Colonies, it made its way to London then here. Ingredients: Corn Meal, Molasses, Eggs, Sugar, Milk, Butter, Flour, Salt, Spiced with Cinnamon and Nutmeg. Mix ingredients then bake for several hours. Apple Crumble An excellent dessert from London. Ingredients: Apples, Cinnamon, Sugar, Flour, Butter, Cream Dice pealed apples into small chunks, add cinnamon and sugar, stew apples for half an hour stiring gently, allow apples to cool, and put in a serving dish, make the crumble topping with flour, sugar and butter, cover the apples with crumble topping, bake until crumble topping is golden brown. Technology (Sorry for the inconvenience, no technology updates are avalible at the moment) Q&A (There are no questions for the Q&A section, if you have a question you would like posted and answered here, send your question to Lord Cad Bane talk page.) The EITC Lord Magazine Category:Newspapers Category:'The EITC Lord' Category:POTCO